User talk:NeilE
Welcome! Hi NeilE -- we're excited to have UK Comics Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Also Sprach Wikipedia Also Sprach? Shouldn't that be Also Search? Heck, anything from Wikipedia should be rephrased anyway. I've fixed any typos on the Beano related pages. I'm seeing a lot of red links though. Since a Wiki can be edited by anyone, don't use first person speech. On the pages for The Dandy and The Dandy Xtreme, I've changed I'll to we'll so that it doesn't sound personal. I can help with this Wiki if you like. Perhaps you should come to http://www.comicsuk.co.uk/forum and advertise it. :) Digifiend 22:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :"Also Sprach" is German. It's a play on Strass's Also Sprach Zarathustra - "thus spake Zarathustra". Perhaps a little informal on Neil's part, but it's his wiki. --Patrick Brown 12:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :The Wikipedia clippings are really just placeholders - the idea is that the articles here have as much information as their Wikipedia counterparts to start with, and as time goes on I (or anyone else who feels like chipping in) will go through the info, verify the sources, and work it into the article proper. :I'm afriad the wiki's in a bit of a scrawl-on-a-napkin stage right now; I didn't really expect anyone to stumble across it until later on, and as it stands it's full of horrible typo-laden articles I've knocked together while holding a book in one hand. Thanks for both of you for chipping in, it's appreciated, even if it's a tad embarrassing for me considering the state I've left the place in. :I'll put together a rough list of rules soon, which'll clarify the details on formality and so forth. See ya then. NeilE 19:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Duplication of effort Hi Neil. Don't know if you're aware, but there's also the Albion British Comics Database Wiki. Seems to be a bit of duplication of effort going on. Do you know if it's possible to merge two wikis on the same subject? --Patrick Brown 20:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, 'fraid I don't know about merging wikis. I think all I can do here is wait and see how things develop - ABCD seems to be going down a somewhat different path to us, emphasising scans of entire strips and steering away from modern comics. NeilE 18:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, Albion is intended to be about the traditional style comics, the only current ones covered would be Beano and Dandy, due to their long histories. About merging Wikis: Community Central:Merging. Digifiend 04:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::no sweat! glad to chip in whenevr i can. :::best I work for the other WIKI. :Hiya, guys, I just started over at the other Albion WIKI site, and I often look to see what you good people are doing. I don't want to be a rival or opponent to what you are doing........however, I don't want to do carbon-copy stuff either, but if you require some scans of older comics, I will be happy to add them on here. :cheers, Rab Smith: your WIKI has covered a lot of ground....very comprehensive! cheers, Rab Smith. ::Thanks for the offer, I'll give you a call if something comes up. NeilE 11:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi NeilE, I am the editor/founder of Kult Creations NOT John Freeman as your profile lists. I have tried to change it myself, but can't work out how. Please amend it. Many thanks, John A. SHORT Editor/Publisher/Writer/Founder Kult Creations http://kultcreations.blogspot.com :My apologies, I've fixed the article now. I think I must have got the incorrect information from Comicvine, which lists John A. Freeman as the founder on its page; I've let them know about the error (they say the submission needs to be approved first). NeilE (talk) 11:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Neil, hope my additions are useful. I can't do much at ince - I do work in comics 18/7! - but will try to add bits and bobs as and when. : Thanks for getting involved - and I'll look forward to buying the new Strip this week :) NeilE (talk) 18:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi i have just made a minor edit to the Battle Picture Library. The dates were incorrect for how long it was published. The link referred to the Holiday special not the actual seres itself which started earlier and finished later. Apologies but I don't know how to remove the link or if I would annoy someone by doing so. i will attempt to add in a sentence and move the link lower down to refer to the sentence if you want me to. Pinner.guest (talk) 20:43, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Many thanks! :-) --Zimm1977 (talk) 16:50, January 25, 2015 (UTC)zimm1977--Zimm1977 (talk) 16:50, January 25, 2015 (UTC)